Trusted, but Not Forgiven
by Xercas Verdes
Summary: Spirits can't move on unless they know they're forgiven." Neku wasn't ready to forgive him, but he trusted Joshua. Except that...Joshua just wasn't...Joshua anymore.
1. The Letter

[Hey~! It's Xercas again with her second story. *cheers* I didn't get any reviews for my other one, but someone fav'd it! 3 You know who you are and I know who you are so thanks for the fav! Trusted, but Not Forgiven's first chapter!]

* * *

_It's their world; they get to decide what to do with it. We just-"_

_He never got to finish his sentence, the Composer's form shifting to a glowing orb. Sighing he shook his head watching his Boss leave. "Some folks just don't take 'no' for an answer…" Wing coming from his back he took off into the sky, frowning with slight concern as a pair of others sided him on each side, forcing him down to land atop another building._

_Folding his wings to his body he willed them to disappear as the other two landed behind him, he turned and sighed. "To what do I owe this visit Armaita? Must be my lucky day, all we're missing is Uriel and we'd all be together like old times." He said in bitter sarcasm. _

"_Sammael; You've been cal-"_

"_Just get to the good part Armaita, doesn't take one much to know you never descend without good reason." Sanae gave a calm stare back at the frowning Angel, though a misplaced smile was upon his face, causing Armaita's companion to glare a little._

"_How can you be so calm!? You're going to-"_

"_Enough Sariel, let the Fallen talk."_

_A small laugh came from the Producer, shifting his gaze from Sariel's glare at Armaita's almost apologetic look on his face. "Is that what they're going to call me now? What about you two? You gave up your living names, I don't feel like giving up mine. The name's Sanae, don't start calling me 'Fallen' or this Sammael stuff either." Sanae frowned at the two. This is why he didn't like messing with his other 'Boss' he sent to-the-book guys like this. "So? What is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

_Armaita nodded, pulling out an envelope. "That is to go to the Composer of Shibuya, AFTER you come with us. You've been called for a hearing Sam-…Sanae. And they don't look too happy about what went down here in the last month."_

_Taking the envelope he pocketed it. "I'll be sure to get it to him. Now, what's this little one you brought with you. Never thought you were one to train reincarnates Armaita." He said with a small laugh. "Sariel is it? Mmm…Last Sariel was in Ota wasn't he?" _

_Looking rather flustered, the younger Angel frowned. "I don't care for my past lives, we're not even supposed to acknowledge them!" He said in a mild outburst. But not even he could stop it, past lives were just that; Ways that they have to learn. All reincarnates are of Angels who have Fallen; Fallen Angels are brought to a hearing, and if the council decides it is too late for the Fallen to regain itself, then it is sentenced to death. But they don't really die, they're just recycled, like souls in the UG. _

"_I'm sorry Armaita. Boss is having a rough time, mind telling them to reschedule for me?" Sanae asked with a small grin. He didn't even bother for an answer before he gave a small wave before taking off into the sky. Armaita yelled something after him that he didn't get to catch but he really didn't care for it right now. _

_Armaita sighed, like it was exhausting just watching him fly off. "At least he got the letter. Let's just hope the Composer gets it." He gave a small stretch of his wings as he looked down at the streets of Shibuya. "I just don't get it…Sammael and the Composer saved this City. It's the truth, I can't lie about that. So why…? Why is the council so angry?" He looked to his companion with a small smile. "I wouldn't assume you can see the path I'm supposed to take Sariel?" _

_The other shook his head. "I'm sorry Armaita…I can't decide this for you. I can give you the advice you need; but I can't tell you the right choice to make. That's not how it works."_

"_We've just got to hope that Sammael does what is expected of him." _

* * *

"Boss? Something wrong?"

The River was in its usual state of silence, aside from the glowing figure of the Composer seated upon the throne. He knew what was coming; Boss just wouldn't be Boss anymore if this kept up. "Go see him." The Angel advised, giving a small smile. "Don't worry 'bout us here. Miss Shibuya and I can hold the fort down for you."

"…That's not it Sanae. I can't just go. It's already too late. I show up now… No, I just can't. I already know what he thinks."

Sighing Sanae shook his head. "You've got to go see him. They won't let you-"

"Don't you think I know that?!"

The growled response was followed by a silence. Sanae tried to keep a straight face as he left, leaving the Composer to brood. He was getting worse. Always worse, never any better. The letter in his pocket from two weeks almost burned in his pocket, but it was no use. Even if Joshua read, he doubted that he would take it lightly. It looked like the kid already had it all figure out.

"When were you planning to show me that anyway?"

Sanae blinked, looking up. Boss knew huh? Going to his back pocket he pulled out the letter and held it above his head. "This old thing? Weeeelll, I guess I was planning not to give it to you at all, but since you know about it I'm sure you want to read it." He said walking over and handing it to the frowning Composer.

He opened the letter and the frown turned to an angered snarl. "What the hell is this?!" He yelled, staring at what was a Noise symbol imprinted on the page and a series of numbers on the bottom. "Sanae your friends really know how to piss a guy off."

Sanae gave a wry smile. "Like I said, I was planning of not giving it to you." He said, though was equally confused at the letter. Even as Producer he'd never seen a Noise symbol like that, and he doubted Joshua had either, though he was getting rather mad looking at it. "I'm gonna head back to the café, if I leave Miss Shibuya in charge any longer she'll give up and close the shop for the day." He said, making an excuse to leave as he walked off.

Joshua stared at the paper in a glare. This symbol, he knew it but had never seen it drawn out. The curves and color, it was all a perfect representation. Sanae might not have known it but he knew what it was. Letting the paper fall to the side he let out a sigh.

It wasn't…Supposed to happen like this. Sanae said he had maybe a few weeks left, a month at most till he was ready. But, something was keeping him. He knew what it was, although he denied the fact multiple times whenever Sanae tried to bring it up like he had today. But that wasn't the point…He was going, or he was staying here and…He didn't want to think of that income. But it was already starting; his soul was already-

* * *

[Sorry guys! That's my lame version of a cliffhanger. Reviews would be loved, any suggestions or just comment. Any references made to other fics may or may not be here and I apologize for any of them that I might have unconsciously used.

Sammael is the Angel of Souls; Represented by Sanae Hanekoma

Armaita is the Angel of Truth; Represented by 'Armaita'

Sariel is the Angel of Guidance; Represented by 'Sariel'

Armaita and Sariel's living names will come into play eventually for those who have a thing for minor characters XD I know I do. Minor characters deserve more love and hopefully these two will become major character.]


	2. Phone Call

[Bleh this chapter is a tad shorter than the other one, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Sorry guys, you don't get to know what's gonna happen to Josh just yet. Cause that'd be too easy! So I give you, the second chapter of Trusted, but Not Forgiven!]

* * *

It wasn't…Supposed to happen like this. Sanae said he had maybe a few weeks left, a month at most till he was ready. But, something was keeping him. He knew what it was, although he denied the fact multiple times whenever Sanae tried to bring it up like he had today. But that wasn't the point…He was going, or he was staying here and…He didn't want to think of that income. But it was already starting; his soul was already-

He didn't get to finish the thought before his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out in surprise, not expecting any calls. Especially since Sanae had /just/ left. But upon inspecting the rather /long/ string of numbers he blinked in confusion. 'Not Sanae…No one else knows this number, so who else-'

_A Noise symbol imprinted on the page with a series of numbers on the bottom._

He grabbed for the discarded piece of paper in a sudden hurry, staring down at the paper and the numbers that appeared on his phone. "…Exactly the same…" Flipping open the phone he answered the call; something told him it wouldn't end well with him ignoring the call. "Yoshiya Kiryu speaking, Composer of Shibuya, altho-"

"Joshua?"

The phone almost fell from his hands. That voice…Wasn't supposed to be there. Why would it? Heh, he was overreacting. There was no way he could have gotten a hold of this number, plus he had /that/ number on caller ID, and this number was definitely NOT his number. Why would he get a letter from the Angel Plane with a Noise symbol and a phone number on it?

"Yoshiya?"

Startled out of his thoughts, he gripped the phone tightly. It wasn't his voice anymore… He let out a sigh of both relief and almost disappointment. He was imagining it. Just his head making him hear what he wanted to hear. With a small scoot up in his chair he gave a small smirk. "Yes~? I'm fairly certain you're the one responsible for this junk mail my Producer gave me?"

"…If you wish to call it that, yes."

"If I wish to call it that? I can't possibly imagine what else it could be. Just a random Noise symbol and your phone number." He said with distaste, letting the paper fall to the floor again. "Unless you really just HAD to give me your phone number, I thought Angels weren't allowed relationships with us down here, you dirty boy you." He knew he had hit a nerve by the aggravated sigh the other had tried to cover up and the muttered curse of 'gods above forgive this complete IDIOT of a Composer and help him gain at least a LITTLE bit of maturity' of which he laughed a little to himself before the other spoke again.

"You know as well as I do that it's not just a 'random' noise symbol. Enfield Cantus, is it not?"

"…So you recognize the symbol?" A smile played at his lips, almost amused that an Angel would know the Noise. "The enfield, a heraldic legend. Only to be expected that a Noise of that creature would be unstable in the UG." Joshua replied calmly. "Let alone if one were to be created out of the death of a Player; although as far as I'm concerned, there isn't a Player that's at risk of creating something of that Imagination."

"As far as you're concerned? I don't have to be there in person to tell that you're lying."

"Of course. Sanae often expresses his like of your abilities Armaita." He said, with a mild laugh. If he could turn this conversation in his favor then maybe he wouldn't have to put up with whatever it is this Angel wanted to say.

"…And what does a Composer know about Angels?"

Hook, line and sinker. "I know a bit, Composers are all on their way to becoming Angels again am I right? So there's no harm in me knowing a little more than I need to." He said with a small laugh. "

"I see. Well then Composer, tell me; What do you know?"

A smirk passed his face at the challenge. "My pleasure."

* * *

"Neku? Are you even paying attention Neku?"

The blue eyes that were previously staring at the parfait like it was the most interesting thing in the world snapped back into focus as the girl to his left poked him on the side. "W-what?! S-sorry Shiki…I didn't catch that last bit…" The boy replied sheepishly, resisting the urge to smile at the pout Shiki was giving him.

"Honestly Neku, at least tell me if I'm being that boring." She replied in a huff, continuing to eat her own parfait. A few moments of silence before Neku poked at the tuft of whipped cream on his idly. "…Neku, is something wrong? You seem a little down lately. It doesn't take someone as intuitive as Rhyme to tell something's bothering you…"

Blinking he almost stabbed right through the sugary cream in surprise. "What? N-no. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, promise." He said trying to sound assuring. "We're still meeting Beat and Rhyme down by Ramen Don later today right?" Trying to change the subject was never the easiest thing to do for Neku, and taking the sort of friends Neku had it was probably not easy for anyone else to change the subject on them either.

"Yeah…" Shiki trailed off, looking at Neku thoughtfully as he resumed poking the cream. "Is it the other one?" She asked suddenly, causing Neku to stare at her; His turn to be confused.

"Other one?" He repeated, not exactly sure what she was talking about. The term didn't immediately click in his head like Shiki thought it would, and by the look of his expression he wasn't going to get it unless she explained. 'How to say it…It's almost like…Someone's not letting me say the words I want.' She sighed in aggravation, making Neku tilt his head.

"You having a stroke over there or something?" He asked, trying to lighten the tone a little. Shiki shook her head and let out a small huff. She wasn't going to let him change the subject on her.

"The other one, Neku…Your second partner. The one we never got to meet."

* * *

[Sorry! I guess another little cliffhanger, of sorts. Reviews make me feel alot better, and hopefully I can get chapters up to the 2000+ word count! Let me know what you think, and hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to get up!]


End file.
